


False God

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [27]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Day 5, Day Five, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Kissing, M/M, More Hotch Content 2020, More Hotch Content 2020 Day 5, More Hotch Content 2020 Day Five, Neck Kissing, One Shot, POV Second Person, Prompt: Kisses, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Song: False God (Taylor Swift), Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: In a normal day at the office, you and Hotch show your love in little ways throughout the day.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	False God

_“Religion's in your lips_

_Even if it's a false god,”_

\- “False God,” _Taylor Swift_

* * *

For once, you woke with the sun instead of an alarm clock. Beside you, Hotch slept on, snoring away as he cuddled against your half of the bed. As you roused into wakefulness, you mentally braced yourself for another day at the BAU and fleetingly hoped that you wouldn’t be called in for a case today. Pushing thoughts about work meetings and case files and fighting traffic on the commute to Jack’s school and then to work, you focused your eyes on Hotch’s face. No matter how long you’ve been with him, you never thought you’d get to see your boss like this.

Just like when most people slept, the years melted off of Hotch’s face until he looked no younger than thirty though that was nearly two decades in his rearview mirror. He only looked like this when the sleep was restful, when there were no nightmares. The nightmares came in cycles, usually around the anniversary of Haley’s death and Hotch’s stabbing. But those anniversaries weren’t for months yet. So Hotch’s sleep was dreamless.

How you hated to disturb him when Hotch could always use more rest, but daylight was wasting. Reaching over, you pushed Hotch’s hair off his forehead and pressed your lips right over where his brow was always wrinkled in thought. “Wake up. I’ll wrangle Jack if you start the coffee?” You offered.

Hotch wrapped one arm around your waist and used it to pull you closer. “No,” he mumbled half into his pillow.

"No?” You repeated playfully, allowing him to pull you into his arms. This time you didn’t have to crane your neck to pepper kisses into his soft hair. “No, you don’t want any coffee this morning before we go to work?”

Shoving his face against your neck, Hotch shook his head no. His early morning stubble scraped against your skin and made you giggle. “No,” he muttered again as sullenly as a child. Then he was the one kissing you, whichever revealed bit of skin he could get access to. He lifted his head, eyes still closed, seeking out your mouth as his own mouth skated up your jaw line.

“Oh, I get it,” you giggled, still ticklish. “No because you don’t want to go to work today?” Your fingers curled and tugged at his hair, unsuccessfully trying to detangle your limbs from his in an effort to get out of bed. “Well that’s too bad, sweetheart. You have a budget meeting together with Strauss and I have a mountain of paperwork that Morgan has probably piled more onto.”

Huffing his displeasure, Hotch pursed his lips against yours for a second before he rolled out of bed. “Fine,” he started talking, voice still like gravel from sleep but thinking clearly now, “Can you take Jack to school for me today?”

Propped up on your elbows, you watched him strip off his sleep shirt on the way to the shower, enjoying the view of how his muscles moved under his skin. “No problem, sweetheart.”

* * *

At work, you hit the ground running by burying yourself in paperwork. Since Hotch was in a budget meeting with Strauss, you had volunteered to do some of the work for him so he wouldn’t fall behind. With Hotch gone from the office, though, the others took it as an opportunity to relax, so while you were trying to concentrate, you watched Reid show off his science magic and Morgan throw paper airplanes at Reid.

It wasn’t until lunch time that Hotch finally returned, all traces of rest completely wiped out from his face as he squinted at paperwork with bags under his eyes. Without looking up, he beelined straight to his office without a word and you watched him go. After making a quick pit stop by the communal fridge, you headed up to his office with arms laden down with paperwork. You knocked before entering. “Hi, Hotch. I have some stuff for you to sign, but other than that, it should be good to go.”

After you placed the files on his desk, Hotch went to grab them as he murmured, “Thank you for this.” You stopped his outstretched hands by plopping a paper sack on top of the files.

“Not so fast. You haven’t eaten lunch yet, I can tell. So, you’re going to stop and eat lunch with me,” you told him.

Hotch sighed, but didn’t bother to deny it. “I knew I forgot something when I left today.”

“Yeah, you’re lunch.”

"Thank you for making my lunch,” Hotch said sincerely as he went to grab the bag, but at the last minute you pulled it away. Confused, he looked up at you for an explanation.

“You forgot something else, too,” you reminded him.

With that, the blank stare was wiped from his face as he stood up and leaned over the desk towards you. You met him halfway for a short, sweet kiss, something fast enough that it could be easily missed by anyone who was trying to peek through the blinds. “Thank you, honey,” he whispered into your mouth as he pulled away.

With a smile, you set the paper sack back down on his desk. “Oh, it’s my pleasure, sweetheart.”

* * *

After your lunch with Hotch, you returned to your desk to do the rest of your paperwork and he started signing off on all of the files you completed. The day was long, but uninterrupted by JJ or Garcia calling the team in for a case, so you’d take this day over and over again for that. As five o’clock rolled around, you watched your teammates pack up and head out, Morgan the first to go, followed by JJ on her way to pick up Henry from daycare, Rossi on a hot date, Emily and Reid on their way to the symphony, and finally Garcia. That left, just like most days, you and Hotch. Jessica had already texted that she picked up Jack.

As always, it took you heading up to Hotch’s office to drag him home. “Sweetheart, it’s nearly seven.”

Hotch grunted, not looking up from his paperwork.

“Aaron Hotchner, if you’re not in the parking lot in the next fifteen minutes, I will pour itching powder in your go-bag.”

Hotch snapped his case-file shut and stuffed them in his briefcase. “Let’s go home.” He held out his hand, gesturing for you to go first.

Smiling to yourself, you led the way to where you parked next to his SUV. At the door to your own SUV, Hotch opened the door for you. Before you could start the car, he took your hand and kissed your fingers. “I’ll see you at home.”

You traced your fingers over one of his dimples. “Race you.”

“You most certainly will not.”

“Don’t be a sore loser, sweetheart. Just because you’ve lost the last five days in a row doesn’t mean you’ll lose today.”

“You shouldn’t be speeding.”

“I don’t speed; I drive the speed limit.” You shut the door, but quickly rolled your window down so you could strain against the seat belt and stick your head out of the car. “And you drive like an old lady,” you teased before pulling him into a kiss by grabbing and yanking on his tie. He let you kiss him, let you take his bottom lip between your teeth and nip it until he winced. “But you’re my old lady. Race you home.”

“Grow up!” Hotch called back at you over his shoulder on his way to his car, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive part of his bottom lip.

* * *

Jessica’s car was backing out of the driveway by the time Hotch got home, and you were standing there next to Jack waving hello and goodbye. By the time Hotch parked the car and came inside, Jack was yammering away about everything he learned at school and what he and his friends played at daycare. Then it was a whirlwind to set up the dining room for dinner and divvy up who gets dishes and who takes Jack to bed.

The only reprieve you two had was when you were both sat at the dining room table, patiently listening to Jack tell the same story for the third time now. Dinner was a pot roast, mashed potatoes, and whatever steam vegetable you could shove in the microwave for twelve minutes. Having not eaten since lunch, it was a good meal, and you were glad you started the crock pot before you left. You never pictured yourself as one of those parents who left something on before leaving the house, but all of that was changed now with Jack. The three of you couldn’t live off of frozen pizza and Ramen noodles forever.

About halfway through your second plate, Jack put his fork down. “I’m finished,” he announced.

Hotch checked his empty plate before he asked, “Do you want to go play?”

“Yeah, I wanna watch a movie.”

"Pick a short one, buddy, so you can go to bed on time.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Jack chirped, probably going to pop in _Shark-Tale_ for the hundredth and second time as he hopped away from the dinner table.

You watched him go fondly. You and Hotch were not married, but you looked at Jack like your son anyway. Transferring that fond gaze to Hotch, you snorted out a laugh.

“What? His bedtime is at 8:30,” Hotch defended himself.

“I know, it’s just,” you tapped the corner of your mouth. “You got a little something there. Here, let me get it.” You stood and leaned over, lulling Hotch into a false sense of security with a kiss before your tongue flicked out to catch the mashed potatoes around his mouth.

Hotch squirmed away immediately. “Gross!”

“Please, grow up, sweetheart.”

He rubbed his cheek with his napkin. “Haha, very funny.”

“I know,” you winked and then picked up your fork again.

* * *

Since you were the one who got Jack ready for school, Hotch was the one to get him ready for bed where he was trapped into three different bedtime stories before he finally grew a spine and put his foot down. You had already cleaned up the kitchen and the toys from the living room by the time Hotch made it to bed. Sitting up against the headboard, you had a book that you’d been working on for the past month in your lap. When Hotch entered the bedroom and made an immediate detour for the bathroom, you spoke up. “You know, I don’t think I’ve heard you say that you love me a single time today.”

"I haven’t?” Hotch called and then you heard the sink run as Hotch started brushing his teeth. When he crawled into bed beside you, he was stripped down to his boxers and his mouth smelled minty fresh, though you could see how puffy his bottom lip was from your love bite earlier.

“No, you haven’t. I’m hurt,” you faux-pouted.

Neatly, Hotch plucked your half-finished novel from your lap, and after marking your place, tossed it on your nightstand. “I could’ve sworn I did. Let’s see. I kissed you good morning. I kissed you at lunch. I kissed you goodbye at the office. And I’m about to kiss you goodnight. Is that not enough for you?”

While Hotch talked, he gathered you in his arms and laid you flat on the bed before he slotted himself between your legs. His hands fisted your pajamas. “When you put it like that, I guess you’ve showed me that you love me. But it’s always nice to hear it, Aaron,” you teased with a smile.

Grinning right back at you, Hotch hummed. “Alright, honey. I love you.” He slotted his lips against yours, opening his mouth when your questing tongue tapped against his bottom lip for permission.

Your pupils were blown wide and Hotch’s hair was a mess from your hands when the two of you separated. “I love you, too.”


End file.
